youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/HellthyJunkFood
This interview was conducted on January 17, 2017, by Purzyckij ---- HellthyJunkfood is a YouTube Channel with over 2.1 Million Subscribers ---- Q1: How did you guys meet? We met at an open mic that Julia was hosting. I was doing stand up comedy and performed at her show. Q2: How did you discover YouTube and what were your first thoughts of the site? We discovered YouTube years before and had separate channels where we shared gaming, comedy, and music. First thoughts on the site were how it was amazing how anyone can do it. Q3: How did you come up with your channel name? When we decided to make a new channel for our recipe videos we wanted the channel to be named “HealthyJunkFood” but it was taken. So we tried for “HellthyJunkFood” and it was available so that is what we became. Q4: What made you guys choose cooking as the main focus as your YouTube channel? When we started dating I (JP) had a problem with eating too much fast food and junk food. Julia was not happy about it and wanted to make the junk food at home to prove to me that the food can be healthier by cooking. I wanted to save/archive the recipes in a videos so we could source back to them if we ever wanted to make them again. Q5: What is your process for choosing what to make next? Our process for choosing what to make next is a mix of watching what’s trending, our favorite recipes, and fan requests. We keep a list of ideas and source back to it if we ever need inspiration. Q6: Were there any influences that made you want to make a YouTube channel? We we’re influenced in the food world of YouTube by EpicMealTime and DaymDrops. Q7: Do you guys have a favorite and /or least favorite video you have made? Favorite video we made was The Last Big Mac. Least favorite videos we made were the food reviews. Q8: What are some of the most memorable fan experiences you guys have had? Our most memorable fan experiences we’ve ever had are always the random encounters. It’s amazing to get pulled aside by someone saying, “HellthyJunkFood!” Q9: Were you guys able to make YouTube your career or do you guys have other jobs? We were able to make YouTube our career. We both quit our full time jobs at the end of 2015 to take YouTube full time. Q10: Did you guys ever imagine having as many subscribers as you do now? We did not imagine to have as many subscribers as we do now. We just created content because we enjoyed it. Q11: What was the video that you think helped blow up your channel? The video that initially helped blow up our channel was our recipe for BK Mac N Cheetos. Q12: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube Channel? Our favorite part about having a YouTube Channel is that every day we have the opportunity to be creative doing the things that we love. Q13: What advice would you give someone who is trying to make YouTube videos? We’d tell someone who is trying to make YouTube videos to always have fun and to create something that comes easy to them and is interesting. Once it turns into work and you stop having fun then it’s not going to work for you. Q14: What is the future for you guys and your channel For the future for us and our channel we look forward to continuing to create recipe videos including giant recipes and fast food copycats, vlog style food videos, and food challenges. As we grow we know that there are more opportunities to come and that we are not limited to just YouTube. Category:YouTube Interviews